25th Reunion
by Swcky
Summary: Based off of the good ship charloe (insert. com) here's prompt: Jasper High School is hosting the 25th Reunion for Bass & Miles & their old classmates. Bass's date begs off at the last minute. Miles mentions his niece is visiting from Chicago. Rated T for now.


**Temporary Break :(12-8-14) Hey! Anyone out there who might have notice I haven't updated, I just thought I should say I am alive. I recently moved, and I know that isn't an excuse, but I am having trouble pulling this next chapter together. I only have about two pages done so far for chapter two. Hopefully within this next week I'll have it fix up and ready to post. I feel like it might be boring, but I'll let you decide that when I post it. I didn't leave a A/N when I published it, but I think it should be known: **

**A. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. So this is my Disclaimer.**

**B. If you have anything to say about this story, please review. Also all the followers I have recieved so far: Please know, I am so grateful for you.**

Miles had just taken a bite of his breakfast, when his phone rang.

Answering through a mouth full of eggs, he said, "Hello?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk through a mouth full of food?" Bass scolded friendly. The silence that Miles took to swallow was all the evidence Bass needed.

"So, who are you bringing tonight? That Hispanic chick, um, Nora, right?"

"Yeah, I am bringing Nora. You better be nice."

"I'm always nice, you know that. I know I don't have the best track record with her, but I'll be on my best behavior."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Bass." Just then Miles remembers yesterday's conversation at the bar. _ I wonder if Bass figured out who he's taking._

As if reading Miles' mind, he answers the unspoken question, "I picked up that Blonde who was clinging to me at the bar yesterday. Apparently her name's Sara, and she's agreed to be my date for the evening. She just left. I am supposed to pick her up at 7, before I meet you at your place."

"Alright, I'll see you at 7:30ish, right?"

"Yeah, I'll let you get back to eating."

"'Kay, see you later."

With that, they hung up. Miles returned to his breakfast, and Bass picked out his attire for the evening. Both were thinking about what it would be like to see the old football team and all the other students tonight at the Jasper High 25th reunion. Unlike Miles who wanted to commit to Nora, Bass was wondering if Shelly, the ex-head of the cheer leading squad, was single. Then he wondered if she was still hot, and tried to calculate his chances of getting away from his clingy date long enough to hook up with Shelly.

Miles' phone rang, much like earlier that morning, except now it was almost 5 pm.

Miles answered between the second and third ring, "Hello?"

Bass's voice sounded through the other end, "Miles, I'm coming over. Expect me in twenty."

The tone in his voice wasn't a question, or a demand, just an angry statement. There was less than a second of silence before Bass hung up. Miles knew by now that if Bass said he would be somewhere in twenty minutes, that it really meant he would be there in about 10 minutes. He turned on his TV and sat on the couch to wait.

Surely enough Bass came through the door no more than 10 minutes later without even a tap on the door.

"Bass, didn't your mother ever tell you to knock before entering?" Miles scolded the same way Bass had that morning. "So, why are you here? Not that I mind your company, you just seemed... I don't know, I guess I could say upset to describe it."

"She bailed. She canceled on me, and I have no one to take."

"Who?" Miles asked, slightly confused on what happened. "You mean that blonde? The one at the bar who was all over you? Sierra? No, that's not it..."

"Sara. Yeah, she called to tell me she can't go. Now I have no one to bring. Miles, what do I do?"

"First," Miles started, "you can pick someone randomly at the bar down the street. Not the best ideas, but you have done worse. Or you can hook up with someone at the reunion. Probably more unlikely since they are all most likely married. Maybe you can convince Sara to come with."

"Sara said something about her friend going into labor, on the off chance she was being honest, I'd rather not force her to abandon her friend. I don't want to bring someone from the bar at such short notice. I would rather not invite someone who is already trashed to drink spiked punch." Miles chuckled, which received glare from Bass. "And there isn't gonna be any one single, but I guess one can only hope."

"Hey, I might have an idea. Remember my niece, Charlie?" Bass nodded his recognition. "She is staying at home, while she applies for apartments. She just graduated from Northwestern University," Miles paused and smile proudly. "Well, if you promise to behave yourself, and mind that she is my niece, I can ask if she is available."

"You know I will, man, call her!" Bass feels relieved and weirded out at the same time. He had only met Charlie twice. Once when she was an infant, and again when she had her 14th birthday. He remembered her being intelligent and kind for her age. He was taking someone he didn't know and hadn't seen in years. He figured it wasn't much different than if he had taken Sara, he had barely known her. "How old is she, 24? Make sure she doesn't have plans."

"She just turned 25 last week." Miles answered as he reached for his phone and looked up his niece's number. She answered after four rings,

"Charlie?"

The conversation went on one sided for Bass. Charlie's was voice muffled on the other end.

"Yeah kid, it's me- I have a favor to ask- do you remember Bass?- Yeah, that's him- well, his date to the 25th reunion at our old high school bailed on him- Yeah, I was thinking maybe you could go with him...?"

Miles sighed, relaxing a little and then smiled. "Yeah kid, I'll make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"Okay, I'll have him pick you up at 7ish, and have him bring you over here. Is that enough time- Yeah? Alright, see you-wait- do you have something to wear tonight?"

Worried that she would back out since she might not have the proper outfit, Bass sat up, awaiting her answer.

"You do? Okay, I'll tell Bass, see you later?"

"So...?" Bass said after he hung up. "What do you have to tell me?"

Trying to keep a straight face he says, "Charlie said to keep your hands to yourself, or she'll cut off your balls."

Shocked, the only thing Bass could say was, "Okay, um, I should go get ready."

"Yeah, you should. You have to pick Charlie up at 7. She is at Ben's, you know where that is, right?"

"Yeah, I'll figure it out. I'll see you later."

"Okay, you'll be here 'round 7:30, right?" Miles sighs, "I have to pick what I am gonna wear, so get. Out you go."

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

After Bass left Miles got ready to pick up Nora. Bass drove home, dressed, and watched the clock. If he admitted it to himself, he was actually slightly excited to meet the grown up Charlotte. He turned the TV to pass the time, but couldn't force himself to focus on the programing.

After five minutes of watching the television, time seemed to pass slower than before. Finally, after a half hour that didn't seem to want to end, Bass decided it was late enough to at least start to drive he grabbed his coat and began his route to the Matheson house hold.

When he arrived he waited in his car for five minutes before he walked up to the door. He knocked three long rasps, and waited.

A blonde teenager opened the door and says, "What? You didn't bring any flowers?" The boy teases. Bass assumes this is Danny, Charlie's younger brother. "Charlie deserves better."

"Maybe so, but fortunately for her, this arrangement is only for tonight."

Danny walks up the stairs to tell Charlie that her escort for the evening was here.

He returned a minute later saying, "Yeah... well, she is just finishing her makeup, or her hair, or something. I can't remember." He paused for a minute before continuing, "You're lucky, you know?"

"And how's that?" Bass asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie isn't the type of girl to dress up much. Consider yourself one lucky bastard that she is even considering putting on a dress. But the fact that she did her hair _and_ her makeup... are you some kind of supernatural being?"

Bass laughs at this. "I don't think so. But who knows, maybe I'm a vampire glamouring her. No, really, I haven't seen her, in what... 12 years? Her uncle called her as a favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my date called me at 5 saying she couldn't come. I'm just lucky your sister wasn't busy."

"That explains it," Danny chuckles lightly.

Bass raises an eye brow again, confused by his meaning. "Never mind, it wasn't important."

"You're Danny, right?" Danny nods, confirming Bass's suspicions.

"I'm Sebastian Monroe. Everyone calls me Bass though. Next time, I'll remember the flowers."

They both chuckled. When they hear footsteps approaching them down the stairs, they turned to see who it was. Charlie, or who Bass assumed was Charlie walked down the stairs, Rachel following close behind her. Charlie was wearing a black dress that was held up by a strap that went around her neck. It cut off right before her knees. It hugged her sides tightly, but not in the way that meant it was too small, it was just the fashion of the dress. Her blonde hair, which was a light bronze like color, was straightened. The straightener added length to it, so it a little further down her shoulders than usual for her. Her makeup wasn't a lot, but just enough to make her features stand out.

Bass felt his mouth gape slightly, so he quickly shut it.

Grunting before he put on a polite smile, he said, "Charlotte, you look beautiful." _That's putting it mildly, _he thought. He mentally yelled at himself. He isn't supposed to think things like that about Miles niece.

"Are you ready to go? We should leave soon, if we want to meet at your uncle's apartment on time."

"Yeah, let me put my shoes on."

He saw in her hands were a pair of black heels that were at least 41/2. He would never know how women could do it.

Turning to Charlie's mother Rachel, Bass says, "Rachel, it's been what, almost five years, right?" _Probably could have made it a few more years, if you ask me, _Bass adds for himself.

Rachel hums quietly back in agreement. "How have you been? Oh and how's Miles? I haven't seen him in a while. I think Ben has though."

Bass, knowing of the affair that Miles and Rachel shared a few years back, thought, _Of course you had to bring up Miles. Can't really blame you, probably couldn't resist._

"I'm pretty good, thanks for asking. Um, Miles has been good. He's falling fast for this Nora girl. She seems nice enough. Hates me, so that's a good sign, right? She'd probably be crazy if she didn't. Either that or she would be madly in love with. No, she is probably in love with me. Everyone is. But really, everything's good."

Rachel was wearing a slightly pained expression after hearing that Miles had finally moved on. She was, after all married. She shouldn't be that affected by it. She realized that her face had dropped significantly, and she quickly collected herself.

Charlie finished putting her heels on, and attempted to stand. She wobbled

"Did you remember the knife?" Bass jokes. "We wouldn't want some threats to go unfulfilled."

"Huh?" Danny stutters. "Why would she have a knife?

"Yup, right here," Charlie says patting her clutch purse. "Ready Monroe?"

"My name's Bass, you know?" He sighs, having a feeling she won't let this go so easily. "Yeah, let's go."

"Is anyone gonna tell me why she has a knife?" Danny questions.

Charlie and Bass work their way toward the door, laughing. "Hello?"

"I'll tell you later," Charlie tells him. "See ya later, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Danny says. He looks to Bass and says, "You let anything happen to her, and I'll kill you myself." He pauses, as if thinking momentarily, "If Miles doesn't get to you first."

Bass is starting to think he likes this kid. If he were younger, he has a feeling they would've been good friends.

Bass nods in agreement, "I will. If anything happens on my watch, you have my promise that I will let you beat me to death. Or whatever method you would use."

Danny smirks, thinking that if Bass were even a little younger that they would have been close. "Alright, have fun, don't stay out to late, yada, yada, yada," Rachel says. "See you later Charlie."

"Bye."

They closed the front door, and walked to the car in a thoughtful silence. Bass opened her door for her, to which she rolled her eyes as she slide in.

He started the car and as he started driving, he asked, "Do you really have a knife?"


End file.
